Anja
Thief, archer and daughter of Hircine, Anja is an unapologeticly grey character. Her actions are nearly always self-motivated, or influenced by those close to her. Often thinking herself more intelligent then she actually is, Anja has a habit of being both snide and dramatic, with very little consideration for the feelings of others. First Appearance in the RP Anja was present at the beginning of the RP, travelling with Hunter and her shield-sister Veloran to find the Imperial's uncle. (will add more later but abgng) Early Life Daughter of two traveling merchants, Anja spent most of her life on the road with her parents. Anja would now describe her family as 'functional', the three sharing a relatively normal if nomadic life. Though they crossed many boarders for trade, they stayed mostly within Cyrodiil; both her parents prefering the climate. As a child Anja was a bull-headed trouble maker, constantly needing to be the center of attention. She stole, lied and cheated her way through any social interaction, her behaviour earning no praise from her law abiding parents. Childhood companions were few and far between - a factor helped by Anja's boisterious and demanding nature. Beyond bossing about several younger children within the Imperial city and through the smaller towns, she had only a few friends - Black Aidan being by far the closest. Family life was often chaotic, though her parents were well meaning. With very distinctive personalities her parents often clashed, the following disputes often resulting in heated arguments within the family. As Anja got older however she grew more irritable with her situation, and frequently attempted to run away. Most times she got as far as Cheydinhal, hiding with Aidan until she felt up to catching up with her parents once more. One to often act to extremes, Anja properly abandoned her family at the age of 17. She roamed around for a time on her own, often falling in with dangerous and illegal cliques. A few years later, in a fit of rebellion and short-sightedness, she fell in with a vampiric coven. Through violent and persuasive means, Anja eventually became 'mistress' of the coven, alongside the engimatic leader Kalin. Entirely obsessed and enraptured by Kalin, Anja was very easy to manipulate - the leader often using her as a mere tool for his own ends. In an attempt to placate an increasingly restless Anja following a 'misunderstanding', Kalin took her to the Imperial City under cover of darkness. There they broke into the Orphanage to select a child to join their 'family', and after much deliberation Anja chose Dane, a half-bosmer boy of no older than 10. He was almost immediately turned, and in the following years Anja spent a significant amount of time doting over the boy. He acted as a very successful distraction from Kalin's growing infidelity, the vampire lord growing easily bored of Anja and her demands. Eventually however Kalin began to fear Anja's lack of respect and growing independence. Concerned she would attempt to overthrow him, Kalin set her up for the murder of several of their member, forcing Anja to flee Cyrodiil in disgrace. With no other place to go, Anja ventured to her ancestral home of Skyrim. A vampire on the run, she did her best to blend in, opting to spend her time between Solitude and Riften. In Solitude she familiarised herself with the library within the Bards College, and in Riften tentatively joined the struggling Thieves Guild. Upon learning of the lycanthropy within the Companions however, she left immediately for Whiterun - desperate to be rid of her vampirism. After joining the Companions (much to the confusion of Vilkas) Anja set to work on persuading Aela to assist her. She eventually relented and, now a werewolf, Anja remained in the Companions prescence for some time. It was here she met Veloran, the two growing close despite being remarkably dissimilar. Purchasing a house in Riften, Anja continued to work with the Thieves Guild and Companions, though several personal disputes kept her from ever being an entirely welcomed member. Skills and Attributes An incredibly skilled archer from an early age, Anja is horribly lax in other areas of self defense. While she is able to pick-pockets and locks with a great deal of skill, she is terrible when it comes to detecting and disarming traps. Anja is also quite skilled with the lute, and has a pleasant enough singing voice. She rarely feels the need to perform however, finding herself far more comfortable playing amoungst friends or in solitude. Factions and Allegiances Ex-member of the Companions, Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood. Ultimately however, Anja is only loyal to her chosen family. Personal Life Anja generally keeps to herself, spending the majority of her time either hunting out in the wilds of Skyrim or at her home in Riften with Danny. She still pops out on theft missions, but rarely does work for the Guild - opting to satisfy her love of shiny objects and curiosity on a purely unofficial basis. While she has gone through a fair few partners, Anja has only ever been romantically involved with a handful of men. Kalin is by far her longest relationship, though entirely abusive. She developed a regular 'thing' with Brynjolf, but his inability to commit to her or even remaining in the same bed as her left her bitter and frustrated. As a result of their adventures together Anja grew close to Hunter over the course of several months. Ultimately however they were given to bickering, and desired different things from eachother - she left him shortly after the soul trapping incident. With the reappearance of Aidan, Anja has effectively turned into a teenage mess. HO BOY will actually write proper srs buisness later but dear me, embarrassment. Physical Appearance Copper hair, olivey-green eyes, a light dusting of freckles across her skin and a dark purple swirl tattoo'd on her right cheek and neck (the same as her mothers). Headcanons *Anja will not wear a dress on her own volition. She wore them nearly exclusively while in the coven, but it was never her first choice. She prefers trousers, but her refusal to wear a dress is more a personal stubbornness than anything else. (she will admit however that her butt looks rather excellent in whatever she wears) Category:Characters